


Shower Songs and Bribing Burgers

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bribery, Food, Headcanon, Secrets, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Franky discovers something new about Sanji.





	Shower Songs and Bribing Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Got some really sweet comments on the previous story, so I decided to just upload one today :)

Sanji was showering. No surprise there. It was morning, Sanji showered every morning. He was also having a really good morning. It seemed like Brook was too, because he was playing  _Bink's saké_ and he only played that song on good mornings, because usually it was reserved for cheerful evenings. You would think that one would get tired of  _Bink's saké_  after hearing it so many times, but Sanji found that he liked it more and more each time Brook played it. On the other hand, Sanji  _only_  liked it when Brook played it. One time, the crew had entered a bar, where the band had played  _Bink's saké,_ and it had been super weird. In the end the crew had just looked at each other, decided that it sounded wrong and chosen another place to dine.

As he was showering, Sanji quietly sang the words and closed his eyes just focusing on the music and the soothing water. It was quite a relaxing experience, until...

"You have a good voice."

Sanji had not heard Franky enter and he immediately got embarrassed. Not because he was naked, fuck that, all the guys had seen each other naked on multiple occasions, it was because someone had heard him sing. Sanji was aware that he had a somewhat nice singing voice, but he didn't like being heard so he only sang when others did, because that meant no one could actually hear him.

"No! I- um, no" Sanji tried flustered, "What are you even doing here?"

"Nami said there was a problem with the hot water... apparently it was too hot."

"Huh... I didn't notice," Sanji mused forgetting his embarrassment from just seconds ago.

"I could imagine you wouldn't. You work around heat and most of your attacks involve fire, I bet you probably like it warmer than most."

"Spot on," Sanji said and washed the remaining shampoo out his hair.

"Actually..." Franky said, almost to himself, "You're from the North, right? Isn't it cold there?"

"It is," Sanji confirmed, "and people used to make fun of me, because I always wore an extra layer of clothes. I never liked the cold."

"Haha, tough being from the North then."

"You bet," Sanji agreed, though he wasn't just talking about the cold this time.

After Franky had finished his repairs, he made his way to the door, but not before saying: "I bet Luffy will be excited to hear that you can sing." And Sanji tried to protest, but failed miserably. He would have chased him, had he not been completely naked.

After Sanji had very hurriedly dried and dressed, he set off in pursuit of a certain cyborg. He found him on deck talking to Brook, about something that better not be Sanji, and he made sure to kick him to the other side of the ship.

"Good morning, Sanji-san," Brook said calmly, not too bothered by the fact that Sanji had just sent Franky flying, "would you like to request a song?" If Brook was playing, he couldn't talk, so Sanji took the opportunity.

"How about  _Ode to the Southern Seas?_ That's a good one,"  _and a long one._

"As you wish, it happens to be a personal favorite of mine too," Brook started playing and Sanji hurried to Franky.

"You better not have said anything!"

"You really don't want people to know? What a shame when you voice is so..." Franky struck a pose and Sanji face palmed, "suuuuper!"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone..."

"I can't agree to that." Franky said and Sanji was almost certain that Franky was having fun torturing him like this.

"What?!"

"It would be such a shame to hide your talents, so you're gonna have to try harder to buy my silence," Franky grinned and Sanji grit his teeth... Okay he could do this.

"Cola-themed food for three days." Sanji offered.

"I can get cola whenever I want. Declined."

"Fine. Burgers. No! One Burger! One burger the size of Mini-Merry."

"Two Burgers, one for me and one for the rest of you."

"Okay, Three Burgers, one for you, one for Luffy and one for the rest of us."

"Make mine bigger than Luffy's."

"Deal."

Sanji went to the kitchen to prepare the dough. He would need to ask Franky for a bigger bowl.

That night the crew wondered why Sanji had decided to make burgers that were the size of small ships and Sanji shrugged his shoulder and claimed to have been bored. When Luffy later complained that Franky had a bigger share than him, Sanji said it was as thanks for providing him with the tools that were big enough for his project. Luffy never noticed the lie and complimented the food.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a strong headcanon that Sanji is a great singer!


End file.
